Grace
|Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 18 years old |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = Brown |Row 4 title = Eyes |Row 4 info = Brownhttp://www.egscomics.com/bg/egs_bg_0012_800x600.jpg |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Tulougol Seyunolu |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Student (Moperville South)) |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Vladia (sister) Hedge (brother) Guineas (brother) Mr. Guyur (father, deceased) Grace Sciuridae (mother, deceased) Dr. Sciuridae (grandfather) |Row 8 title = First appearance |Row 8 info = }} Grace Sciuridae is a shape shifting human/uryuom/squirrel/lespuko hybrid that was created through genetic engineering to kill the prophesied creature who would be known as Damien. She originally came to Tedd seeking help for herself and her brothers, but would later hide from her old family with her new friends. In the Painted Black arc, she was forced to go back to her brothers and fight Damien, who killed himself when he realized that he wasn't the god he'd thought himself to be. She has been in a relationship with Tedd since the Relations chapter of the original El Goonish Shive introductory storyline. Because she spent most of her childhood either in a lab or held prisoner by Damien, she can be very naive. For instance, she used to have no idea why people can have such big problems with nudity, but a recent conversation with male Susan at the party has educated her on this point. She also only recently found out about World War II. Grace has had a pretty disturbing childhood, being held captive by Damien and witnessing him committing some pretty heinous acts including murder. As a result, she was haunted by nightmares for a long time. After she killed Damien, she was for a time afraid of her own powers and refused to change shape, but her brothers managed to convince her otherwise, at which time she also managed to resolve the nightmares. History Early Life Grace was designed by Project Lycanthrope from an uryuom, a lespuko, a squirrel, and a naturally strong human male, but Dr. Sciuridae replaced the human DNA with that of his dead daughter so he could be with her again. Later when Damien did come, she cowered in fear as he slaughtered the scientists. Escape and Meeting Tedd After reading about the first goo incident in the newspaper, Grace would choose to run away from the nest and see if Tedd could help her. When she arrived, she was welcomed in the home where she was quickly discovered by Tedd’s father, who recognized her as Shade Tail and allowed her to stay in order to protect her. The next day Sarah took her to the mall to get some new clothes. After the shopping trip, Sarah and Grace were attacked by a mugger, but Grace managed to stop him by shape shifting into a squirrel hybrid. She then collapsed, much to the shock of Sarah. Once she was brought home, it was assumed the shape shifting was Tedd’s fault, but his father corrected the accusation by revealing part of Grace’s history. She would go on to fall in love with Tedd due to his kindness to her. During the events of the martial arts dojo, Tedd and Grace began experimenting on a way to stop her brothers if they were to attack. They planned to use Tedd’s TF gun to change her brothers into less threatening forms, but this was proved pointless when they discovered that Grace (and therefore her brothers) could still change into their original forms if they focused hard enough. It was at this time that Grace acquired her cat and Jeremy forms. That night Grace was plagued by nightmares and needed Tedd to comfort her through the night. When Elliot was transformed into a girl during the Sister story arc, it was Grace who suggested that Tedd and Elliot use the Dewitchery Diamond to undo the V5 effects while she stayed behind. While she was waiting she discovered that her shape shifting now affected her mass, and she met Sensei Greg (who was guarding her) as well as Beta Tedd (who warned her from his own dimension of Lord Tedd). The next day while Tedd and Elliot were trying to get home, Grace went to Moperville North with Greg to try and stop Ellen. During the Omega Goo attack, Grace could not decide which form to assume, and accidentally activated her legion form. Night Out After the events of Sister, Grace would go the Elliot and Ellen’s house in her newly created Clare form and invite Ellen to be her playmate. Later using the same technology she and Tedd would switch bodies right before Sarah and Elliot took them to the movies, when she was about to go the washroom, Tedd told her to change back while using the washroom, however since he did this in Uryuomoco, it added more mystery to her character. While in the washroom, Grace would meet and freak out Tony. The next day she would meet with William and Gillian who later reveal she had a level three form. Painted Black When Elliot was captured by Hedge, Grace wanted to go alone, but was later convinced to bring Ellen and Nanase along on the rescue mission to the nest. Shortly after entering, she was knocked out and captured by Vlad. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair in front of Damien, alongside Dr. Sciuridae. It was at this time that she became fully aware of her creation and history. Later she was forced to watch her friends fight her brothers. When Elliot, Ellen, and Nanase were victorious, Damien announced that he would have to deal with them personality. This was all Grace could take and her Lespuko side was fully awakened when she attacked Damien. She dominated the resulting battle due to her flameproof fur and anger, and once Damien realized he had lost he attempted to take Grace out in a kamikaze attack, but she was protected by Nioi. Damien’s death would weight heavily on Grace, and she decided to reject her shape shifting abilities and remain fully human. She would remain depressed until Vladia rebuked her for feeling such guilt over a monster like Damien. Birthday Party Due to the events of the Painted Black arc, it was discovered that Grace’s 18th birthday was that Saturday. She decided that her party would consist of her close friends switching their genders for the night. During her party she kissed a female Tedd in her male form, which greatly discomforted Tedd and he ran away. When she went to him, they had a talk about it and it was discovered the Grace’s sexual preferences were part human and part uryuom. She is not attracted to people in the same way as ordinary humans. Her sexual preference is based on concepts and mental connections, meaning she's attracted to Tedd, and only Tedd, no matter what form or gender he is. Going to school With Damien gone and her brothers no longer chasing her, Grace was finally able to go to school, choosing to go to Moperville South, so she could be with Ellen. In order to explain her lack of social awareness, she told people that she was raised by an elderly lady and was sheltered most of her life. She was first quite nervous about meeting many new people and embarrassed about not understand how to function in a school; however once it was explained she managed to become quite happy, and then history class came. Once she read about World War 2, she was so overcome by emotion (Due to the scope of the bloodshed, and her immediately realizing that Damien shared some characteristics with Adolf Hitler) that she ran into the bathroom where she met Diane and cried with Rhoda. Once she had calmed down, she was taken into the principal office by Professor Raven, and almost put into a remedial class until she proved she could learn. It was also at this time Raven noticed something about her. What exactly is currently unknown and may be revealed at a later time but is likely her magical powers. Her closeness with Ellen during school hours led students to believe the Ellen was a lesbian trying to trick the naive Grace. During the events of Sister 2, Grace was stuck in the classroom and was incapacitated by the sleep bomb, her inability to help her friends left her with guilt over not being able to help save Ellen from Abraham and over the realization that had she done so Nanase wouldn't necessarily have had to resort to a Guardian Angel spell and consequentially not have had experienced a magic burnout. That guilt may have made her determined not to let someone have a chance to harm her friends on her watch and led to her being more on edge than usual. Spring Break After the Moperville earthquake, Grace went with Susan and Sarah to investigate the disappearance of The Hammers. When Sarah was depressed that she did not have magic powers, Grace pointed out that she could still summon the Demonic Duck. After a succeeding at eating an entire pancake breakfast challenge meal that won her a spot on the wall of fame, the girls went to a hotel room and argued about who would get the bed until Grace pointed out she could just sleep on a pillow in squirrel form. After Susan told her story about France, Grace asked what weapons she could currently summon. Susan summoned the objects in turn until she came to the fairy doll Nanase made for her which came alive. Grace expressed incredulity that it could be Nanase with her magic back. When Susan called Nanase and discovered the truth about the fairy doll Grace expressed joy that Susan would put her emotions on display like that. When the girls arrived at the cave of the hammer, Grace was delayed by tripping on a water bottle and upon seeing Jerry, assumed her Omega form in preparation for battle but calmed down when Jerry did not want to fight. When Jerry was unable to give Sarah magic, Grace told her that Tedd could give her magic-like technology to make up for it. Jerry was surprised that Grace was so close to Mr. Verres and Mr. Raven and was shocked by the weirdness surrounding herself and her friends. Just before they left Grace accepted Jerry's offer to take the (now-inactive) artifact. Relationships Tedd Grace and Tedd have been dating since the start of the Relations storyline. Grace fell in love with him the first time they met and went to great lengths to keep him happy. When Tony made fun of him for having a furry girl friend, Tedd tried to turn him into a girl. Her sexuality is a combination of heterosexuality and Uryuom, through concepts and mental connections. Meaning she is attracted to Tedd regardless of whatever form he takes. Sarah Sarah first met Grace when she went to Tedd's house to help her get some clothes. While at the mall she did her best to keep Grace focused and was surprised by her weight. After shopping Sarah suggested they cut through the dark alley where their voices could not be heard from the street. When they were mugged, Sarah was the first one to see Grace Squirrel girl form; naturally she blamed Tedd. Ellen Ellen and Grace have been "playing" every weekend since Grace obtained her Clare form. In turn they have become close friends and later went to the same school. Susan When Susan first met Grace during the second goo incident she was told her name was Claire and didn't seem put off when she knew about the goo monster or she she turned into her legion form. It was later explained that she thought Grace was a android. Elliot Grace first met Elliot when he came over to Tedd house and assumed she was a robot or had been kidnapped. After she got back from shopping with Sarah Elliot demanded to know why Grace had a squirrel form. Grace considers Elliot to be cute and beefy. Abilities Telekinesis Grace first used her telekinesis to disarm a mugger that was threatening her and Sarah. The resulting stress caused her to faint and Sarah was forced to carry her home. The next time Grace used it was to stop the Omega goo from killing Nanase and Ellen, this time she managed to stay conscious. Magical Flight While in her Omega form, Grace can use her antennae to fly. Transformation Grace is extremely powerful, and at least some of her forms are fire resistant due to her being designed to kill Damien, but she is a pacifist, terrified of abusing her strength, and only uses her offensive capacity when her friends are in mortal peril. It appears that depending on her current transformation she goes through an abrupt change in weight, which did not occur until Tedd used the transformation gun on her, her power level also greatly fluctuates depending on her form. She is potentially the most powerful character in the comic. *'Birth forms' #Grace #'Squirrel (Shade Tail)' #Squirrel (non-anthropomorphic) #Omega (Squirrel + Lespuko (angry)) #Omega (Squirrel + Lespuko (calm)) *'Given forms' #Cat #Jeremy #Claire (clone form) #Gillian Anderson (clone form) #Tedd (clone form) #Fox #Tedd (female) #Birthday Party (male) *'Legion forms' #SCJ (Squirrel + Cat + Jeremy) #Claire + Squirrel #TG (Tedd + Grace) #Grace + Squirrel #Human form Alternates *General Shade Tail (Alpha Universe) - General Shade Tail is Lord Tedd's right-hand man, and may even be the driving force behind Lord Tedd's apparent corruption. He was created in the exact same way Grace was except with the blood of a strong human male instead of a recently deceased girl. *Grace (Oblivious Wand-Waving) - Grace is the same as she normally is, though has a different boyfriend - Sarah. Quotes *You sound awfully annoyed for a guy with a furry fetish and a half-cat girlfriend. *Ugh! What is so wrong with my body that everyone is so obsessed with covering it up?! *A lespuko? OK, great, that makes four parents, and I don't even know what one of them is! *I MADE SARAH THINK SEXY THOUGHTS ABOUT ME~!!! *And I'm happy if you are! INFINITE HAPPINESS LOOP! *DIE BY THE SHELLS OF YOUR FALLEN COMRADES, YOU @#$! TURTLES! - I'm actually okay with turtles, but these ones kidnap princesses. Trivia *Thanks to her many filler appearances, Grace currently holds the lead in the overall ranking. **In terms of story appearances, Elliot still holds a small lead over her. *She really likes Toast and Coffee. *Grace was originally going to be a token female friend of Sarah's. *Grace has a teddy bear that appears in the main storyline, despite technically being a gift from EGS author Dan, the teddy bear is of a squirrel. *She recently received from Tedd a guinea pig, bat, and hedgehog plush dolls as a birthday present. (Each one representing one of her siblings.) Along with a massive pile of other gifts he purchased before finding a better one, this continued until Tedd exhausted his entire allowance. *While a pacifist by nature, Grace can get very... agitated... while playing video games. Picture gallery Grace's Artistic evolution FirstGrace.gif|Grace reading the news article mentioning Tedd Grace Revealed.gif|Grace revealing herself to Tedd First Clarie.gif|Grace wears glasses to hide her identity Birthday Grace.gif| Grace welcoming people to her birthday party School Grace.gif| Grace on her way to school Grace-20100726.png| Grace in the cave of the hammer |} Grace's Forms Squirrel form.gif|Squirrel Form Cat form.gif|Cat Form Jeremy Form.gif|Jeremy Form Legion Form.gif|SCJ Legion Form Clarie Form.gif|Claire Form Omega Form.gif|Omega Form (calm) FoxyGrace.gif|Fox Form MaleGrace.gif|Male Form FullSqurrielGrace.png|Full Squirrel Form FullHumanGrace.gif|Full Human Form |} References Category:Main characters